


I Love You

by SixofCrowsBabies



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 18:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixofCrowsBabies/pseuds/SixofCrowsBabies
Summary: Ed loves Isabella.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> This originally started out very different, but I got into it and this happened. And I like it very much :) Mostly written because there is not enough Ed/Isabella content

**Isabella**

 

She was beautiful. 

 

She was smart. 

 

She told riddles. 

 

They had talked all night, and Ed loved every single second of it.  They talked about everything, whether it be their favorite color or their opinion on murder. No matter how boring the topic was, they talked about it. 

 

He enjoyed her company. 

 

No,  _ loved  _ her company. 

 

When he suggested making breakfast for her, he fully thought it would be a normal breakfast. 

 

But he made the omelettes heart shaped. He had thought nothing of it until he was setting the table and realized that he had done the cheesy act of making heart shaped breakfast. 

 

And yet he didn’t mind. 

 

She loved the breakfast. 

 

Then, she had the idea of curing him. Curing him of the  _ affliction.  _

 

When she first revealed herself to Ed, he was truly  _ afraid  _ for the first time in a long while. 

 

Yet during that moment, he still wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her, feel her body in his arms, kiss those pink lips, hear their shared breathing…

 

He had done it. He didn’t choke her. And that was because he just  _ couldn’t hurt her.  _ He couldn’t hurt his perfect Isabella. 

 

And then suddenly their mouths were connecting, melding together in perfect unison.

 

Suddenly, she pulls back. 

 

_ “Should I take off the glasses?”   _ She asks, staring into his eyes. 

 

_ “Keep them on,”   _ Ed replies. He did not even have to think about it. 

 

He kisses her again, and she responds. Her hands are on the back of his head, and his are around her waist. 

 

She raises her legs, wrapping them around his waist, and he eagerly grips them with his hands. She lets out a little sigh, and he feels like he is going to  _ melt. _

 

_ “Shall we move this elsewhere,”  _ she asks, breath coming in shallow gasps. 

 

He does not think twice, just holds her in his arms as they move to the bedroom.

 

He cannot stop thinking about how beautiful she is. 

 

_ How much he loves her.  _

 

_ “Isabella,”  _ he says, voice sounding weepy and shallow. She smiles. 

 

_ “I love you.”  _

 

And then she smiles and says,  _ “I love you too.” _

  
  



End file.
